The present disclosure is directed to medical technology.
Under medical scenes, such as spectroscopy imaging decomposition and material hardening artefact removal, etc., material hardening effect data usually should be known. Typically, the material hardening effect data can be obtained by performing CT scan on a specially-designed phantom.
Generally speaking, the specially-designed phantom requires higher manufacturing process, and consumes more manufacturing time and cost. Additionally, after the specially-designed phantom is manufactured, its material composition and size have been fixed and only hardening effect data corresponding to the particular material and the particular size can be obtained. Therefore, the abovementioned method has certain limitations, which cannot meet actual demands.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.